A pyrolysis apparatus for the conversion of tires to their basic components is disclosed in my application Ser. No. 191,171 filed on Sept. 26, 1980, now abandoned, and entitled "Apparatus for Pyrolyzing Shredded Tires". The apparatus disclosed is basically a batch type system wherein shredded pieces of tires are placed in open containers and heated to pyrolyze the tires, the gaseous discharge product being collected at the top of the oven.